Experimentations
by stary202
Summary: Forget-Me-Not. A flower given as a replacement for the words "Good-bye" but also for the words "I'll always remember you." Forget-Me-Not. A flower that signifies you letting go... of the best moments of your life. SasuNaru-Main, side- NaruCest. M rated.
1. The Bet

Experimentations

Yeah, the story is back!! :D I've been getting a lot of mail asking for this story back, so I reposted it and am working on the new chapter right now! Please enjoy!! XD

Warning- Contains Major Yaoi in later chapters. SasuNaru, Other Pairing- HikaNaru, Possible side pairing- ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, KakaNaru, GaaraNaru, NaruHina, etc.

Disclaimer- I don not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, but I DO own Hikari, for she is my OC.

**_Please vote on my latest poll (On my profile)_**

_Forget-Me-Not_

_A flower that signifies the loss of someone dear_

_Given by someone who wishes not to be forgotten, and is not yet ready to let go_

_Given to someone who they love dearly, but must let go of, but not of the memories with that someone  
_

_Forget-Me-Not_

_A flower that signifies the best moments of your life  
_

Chapter 1- The Bet.

"No backing out now Naruto. You have to keep your word. Isn't it your ninja way." Hikari said while smirking.

Hikari and Naruto were at her house when Hikari decided to make a bet with Naruto to see who could eat the most muffins. It was a dumb bet, but Naruto still took it. The problem was that Naruto was good at eating ramen, but muffins...well…they were a different story. Hikari was a champion at muffin eating, which Naruto hadn't known until after the bet, so she had actually won against Naruto in an eating contest. But the worst part of the bet was what they bet.

Hikari bet that if she won, she could do 10 whole experiments on Naruto, and if Naruto won, all he got was free ramen for a week. Now if you ask me, that was a dumb thing to do on Naruto's part. Hikari was a yaoi-fan-crazed scientist! She could do horrible things to him without him even having a choice in the matter! Like turning him into a cockroach!! But anyway, Naruto accepted the bet, for when anything had to do with the word 'ramen', Naruto would always agree. No matter what!

So that's how Naruto ended up in this predicament.

"Come on Naruto. All you have to do is drink this, "Hikari said while holding up a small glass bottle with some kind of green colored liquid inside it.

"What's…What's it going to do to me??" Naruto stammered as he backed up to a wall.

"That's why this is called an 'experiment'. I don't know what its going to do to you, but don't worry; I promise it won't cause you any pain." Hikari said reassuringly while getting Naruto to at least grab the bottle, "Now just be a man and gulp it down!"

"But Hikari…I-" Naruto began but was interrupted by Hikari.

"Unless of course you want to suffer the…'consequences'?." Hikari asked, known full-well Naruto's answer.

--You see, the 'consequences' was something Hikari had told Naruto he would have to suffer if he lost the bet, but didn't do all ten of the experiments. The 'consequences' were as follows: 1- Naruto would have to pay for Hikari's food expenses for the next year and 2- Naruto would have to tape whenever Sasuke and him had sex,(1) and give them to Hikari for the next 6 months.(2) Now Naruto was sure he would win so he excepted the 'consequences' full-heartedly--

"No! No...that's okay…see…I'm drinking it…" Naruto stuttered while gulping down the liquid, afterwards he bore a quite surprised expression, "Wow…this doesn't taste half-bad. Who knew."

"So Naruto? Do you feel tired at all, because one of the common side-effects is that you feel tired?" Hikari explained, choosing to tell him this now instead of before he drank the liquid.

"Well…now that you mention it…I am feeling a bit tired. But what's weird is that that's the only thing. I don't think this potion works Hikari." Naruto said as he took a seat on the nearby couch, just incase he did fall asleep.

"Well, you see, Naruto, that's the other side-effect. The effect(s) of the potion doesn't go into effect until tomorrow." Hikari said with a nervous smile, "I suggest you stay over at my house until the experiments are done because they could affect your relationship with Sasuke."

"Oh…okay…" Naruto said as he lay down, for he could feel his eyelids starting to close against his will, "By the way…what's…the name of this…stuff…?"

"Oh!" Hikari began, but waited to say the answer until Naruto was ready to fall asleep on the count of three.

1…2… "It's called Love Potion #1"…3…

And with that, Naruto fell asleep, not knowing what would become of the next day, hoping for the best…

To be Continued in Chapter 2- Love Potion #1: Heat.


	2. Love Potion 1: Heat

Warning- Contains Major Yaoi in later chapters. SasuNaru, Other Pairing- HikaNaru, Possible side pairing- ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, KakaNaru, GaaraNaru, NaruHina, NaruCest, etc.

Disclaimer- I don't not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, but I DO own Hikari, for she is my OC.

_**Please vote on my new poll on my profile!!!**_

Chapter 2- Love Potion #1: Heat

_Forget-Me-Not_

_A flower that signifies the loss of someone dear_

_Given by someone who wishes not to be forgotten, and is not yet ready to let go_

_Given to someone who they love dearly, but must let go of, but not of the memories with that someone  
_

_Forget-Me-Not_

A flower that signifies the best moments of your life

Naruto awoke on something that wasn't his usual bed. He felt around for the usual warmth that was Sasuke, yet alas, felt nothing. He slowly sat up to figure out what it was he had slept on.

"Wha…What is this?" Naruto said aloud as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and felt around with the other, "It feels like…a couch?!"

As that was said, Naruto jumped in surprise as all the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

"That's right…Hikari made me drink that…green goop, though it didn't taste all that bad." Naruto said while slowly getting off the couch, "What was it that she had called it…wasn't it…something potion?"

"It was called 'Love Potion #1', or 'Heat'," Hikari stated as she walked into the living room, glancing at the clock. Afterwards her face quickly went to one of alarm and horror and she quickly pulling Naruto into the upstairs, mumbling to herself "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHITTTTTT"

"Wha!! Hikari what's going on?! Where are we going?!" Naruto screamed but reluctantly followed, seeing as it was either that or get his arm tore off.

"Not we, you, and you're going in here!" Hikari said, pushing Naruto into and almost blank room with nothing but a bland-light in the middle of the ceiling, a wooden desk with a notebook on it, and a bed with a single pillow.

After shoving him in, Hikari locked the door with what seemed to be 20 different locks. Then, once she was outside the room, she peeked through what seemed to resemble a mail-slot but a tad larger.

"Hikari! What the hell?! Why'd you lock me in here?!" Naruto screamed as he looked for a way out, but with no prevail.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is for your own good." Hikari said as she sealed the room with a chakra-barrier, "I have a slight hunch about what the first potion will do to you, and if I'm correct, I don't want you anywhere near me until I make sure I'm ready. Until then you'll have to wait in here, but don't worry, in about…" Hikari checked the clock that was near the room, "2 or so minutes I can guarantee that you'll feel much better."

"What are you talking about?! What'd going to happen to me!? What'd you do?!" Naruto said as he started to panic.

"Well…Before I leave, I guess I might as well tell you, it's not like you're going to remember this tomorrow anyways. You see, if my hunch is right, you're going to be going through a thing called…heat. It's basically where you want to fuck the closest person near you. Kina like a sex-craving. Well, have fun!" Hikari said, mumbling half of it to herself. After she finished she scurried off to go make sure she was ready for the on-slot of hormones that she was about to witness.

"WHA!! Hikari you get back here right…now…" Naruto began but then something came over him and almost instantly he fainted, his body starting to burn at the same moment.

-------------5 minutes later--------

"Okay Naruto…I'm going to come in now…"Hikari said cautiously as she unlocked the door and opened it slowly, not knowing what she should be ready for.

As soon as the door fully opened, a yellow-blur burst into Hikari's arms.

"Oh Hikari, I'm so glad you're here. I've been so lonely." Naruto purred as he rubbed himself against Hikari, looking at her with big puppy-dog eyes "And I've been so hot too."

"Oh my GOD!" Hikari thought as she looked at Naruto, "So I guess my hunch was right. I'm so glad that I put that ninjutsu on me so that Naruto's hormones won't affect me."

"Sorry Naruto, but I'd like to just be friends. Now if you could just stay in here for a few more-" Hikari tried to say, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ah. You're no fun. Oh well, I'll just go find someone else!" And with that, Naruto poofed away to find a willing contestant.

"Wha…" Hikari said as her mind processed what had just happened. When it was done the only word that popped into her head was…" Shit"…

--------------Somewhere in Konoha---------------

"Ohhhhh, I'm sooo horny right now. I really just wanna fuck someone, or be fucked, whichever. I don't really care at this point." Naruto said to himself as he roamed an empty street; turning the corner up ahead, only to run into someone…literally.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're going you-" A red-headed teen, with a gourd on his back, and the symbol love on his forehead began to say, before looking to see who it was, "Oh, hi-"

Gaara was about to finish greeting his friend/secret crush when Naruto jumped on him, making him once more hit the ground.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Na…Naruto…what are you…doing-" Gaara stuttered, as he turned beet red, only to be stopped by warm, soft lips landing on his own in a heated kiss.

Naruto nibbled at Gaara's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he was granted after Gaara had recovered from the shock of Naruto kissing him.

Gaara moaned into the kiss as Naruto's tongue worked wonders in his mouth, licking everywhere he could. The kiss lasted for about two minutes like this, before the need for oxygen became too great for the boys and they had to separate.

"What…what did you do that…for…"Gaara panted, his pants already becoming tight.

"Because I'm really horny and you tasted good." Naruto said while grinning and licking his lips in enjoyment, "Now can I ask a favor of you?"

"Ah…sure…?" Gaara said, a bit surprised by the sudden question.

"Would you please…pleeeaaasssseeee…?" Naruto said while crawling on top of Gaara, purring the rest in his ear, "Please fuck me."

"Wha!!" Gaara said as he moved his head to face Naruto directly, "What…what did you just say?!"

"Please fuck me. I'm really horny and I'm not into the whole masturbation thing." Naruto said frankly.

With this, Gaara turned as red as a tomatoes, "Are you sure…are you sure you want to do it with me?"

"What's with all these questions? That is unless…you don't like me!!" Naruto said in fake shock as he got up, pretending to start to walk away, "Well, if that's how you feel I guess I could just go get someone else."

"NO!" Gaara said, quickly getting up and grabbing Naruto's hand to stop him from walking away, "No. I do like you. I love you and I'd want nothing more to be with you! SO if you really are sure you want to do this…I'd be happy to be the one."

As Gaara finished, all the redness came back to his face as Naruto said, "Really! Oh that makes me so happy! Come on, off to my house it is!" And with that, Naruto hugged and gave Gaara a chaste kiss, as he began to pull him towards his house.

-------------Back with Hikari-----------

"Shit!!! What if Sasuke finds out what happened? Or even worse, what if someone else finds Naruto!! I mean sure that would be totally hot…and smexy…and…NO! I'm a SasuNaru fan before anything else!" Hikari convinced herself as she scurried out the door to look for the beloved blond, "First to check…Naruto's house!"

------------With Sasuke-----------

Sasuke had been sitting at his house, waiting for his beloved blond to return from Hikari's house since yesterday night, all the while thinking, "Where is he. He said he was just visiting her. He didn't even call to say that he was going to stay over night wit her! What if Hikari drugged him, or chained him up, or… handcuffed him to my bed and…" Sasuke thought while slowly drifting into his own perverted imagination, "NO! I have to go find him. I'm sure Hikari would never to that with him. She even told us herself she was a SasuNaru fan. I'll just go over to her house and ask her where's Naruto. Yeah."

And with that, Sasuke scurried off to Hikari's house, but on the way, when turning the corner, he bumped into the exact person he wanted to visit, Hikari!

"Ouch…oh, hey Sasuke…how's it going?" Hikari said nervously, thinking, "Dammit! I forgot that Sasuke's house was on the way to Naruto's! Dammit all. What if he wants to know where Naruto is?! What if I have to tell him!? Shit, he'll probably skin me alive!"

"Well actually, I was wondering where Naruto is? Do you know?" Sasuke asked, a bit worried about Hikari's suspicious behavior.

"Ohhh…well you see…about that…"

To Be Continued in Chapter 3- Results and Love Potion #2: Craving Sleeping Beauty


	3. Love Potion 2: Craving Sleeping Beauty

Warning- Contains Major Yaoi in later chapters. SasuNaru, Other Pairing- HikaNaru, Possible side pairing- ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaNaru, KakaNaru, GaaraNaru, NaruHina, NaruCest, etc.

Disclaimer- I don't not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, but I DO own Hikari, for she is my OC.

I hope you all like this story. I haven't worked on it in a very long time, even deleted it but than reposted it, so I don't know how well this chapter will be. Oh well, please review and tell me what you think and what needs to be added, and so forth!!

-Stary202

_Forget-Me-Not_

_A flower that signifies the loss of someone dear_

_A loss not from death or illness, but from tragedy and tears_

_A loss of someone you wish you never had to let go of_

_A loss of someone who took your heart, but didn't steal it_

_A loss of someone you love_

_Forget-Me-Not_

_A flower that signifies the loss of your will to live_

_**Chapter 3**_: _Results and Love Potion #2_: Craving Sleeping Beauty

"Um…well…about that…" Hikari stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, "He…wasn't feeling well and when home! I was just about to check on him!"

Hikari smiled at her ability to think on her feet; Sasuke believing the lie for the time being.

"Oh, I'm coming too than," Sasuke commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but I get to lead…_so I can get to Naruto before you," _Hikari whispered the last half to herself, starting to walk with Sasuke following behind her.

-- Outside Naruto's house—

"Gaara, I can't wait any longer! Why don't we just have sex right here?" Naruto suggested, but already had Gaara pushed against his door.

"But, what if someone sees?" Gaara said before Naruto started kissing him.

"I…don't…care…" Naruto said in between kisses; finally shutting Gaara up by shoving his tongue in the other's mouth.

--With Hikari and Sasuke--

"Just one last corner," Hikari thought as she began to round the corner to Naruto's house, but stopped when she saw what was outside Naruto's door.

"Omf. Hikari, why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked as he ran into Hikari's back, about to look over her head when she turned around and started pushing him away from Naruto's house, "What are you doing? Naruto's house is right around the corner!"

"Oh...right. Well, you see, I just remembered that I had told Naruto just to grab his stuff from his house and than go to mine when he felt sick, so he's probably at my house right now!" Hikari told Sasuke with a fake guilty-smile, thinking solemnly, 'Oh Naruto, I should've never let you out of my house. Don't worry though, I'll save you soon, and besides, you'll forget this by morning anyways,'

"What if he's not?" Sasuke questioned, finally pushing Hikari's hands away so he could turn around and face her.

"You're right, so how about you go and check my house and I'll check Naruto's?" Hikari said, already turning around and walking away; leaving no room for Sasuke to argue.

"…right…" Sasuke said to himself, a little wary of how Hikari was behaving , but none the less poofed away to Hikari's house, thinking, "Why didn't I just poof to Naruto's house in the first place?"

Once Sasuke was gone, Hikari poofed in between Naruto and Gaara, successfully stopping their make-out session. Though, Naruto was already down to his boxers, and Gaara had his shirt and gourd off.

"Hikari, so you finally decided to join us!" Naruto said cheerfully, starting to move to kiss Hikari, but she just smacked him upside the head, "Wa, what was that for?!"

"For you making out with Gaara when you already have a boyfriend!" Hikari scolded Naruto, before reaching into her pouch and grabbing a bottle filled with a light pink liquid, "Now drink up!"

Naruto complied willingly, not wanting to make Hikari angry and finally coming to his senses to remember that he indeed DID have a boyfriend and he shouldn't be doing THOSE kinds of things with someone else.

Once Naruto finished drinking the liquid, he immediately fell into Hikari's arms; passed out by the drug. Hikari just hoisted Naruto over her shoulder and looked at Gaara, who was stunned by the fact that Naruto had a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. If Naruto was in his right state of mind, he would've been more considerate of your feelings. I wish I could comfort you, but I must get going before Sasuke leaves my house. Again, I am truly sorry," Hikari said in a tone that made it sound like she had just been forced to stab the one she loved and was now apologizing for it, before poofing of to her house; leaving Gaara to take everything in alone.

"…Woah, where am I? I remember bumping into Naruto but…what happened after that?" Gaara blinked as he looked at his surroundings, "Naruto's house? Whatever, it's getting dark so I better get going."

And with that, Gaara left, remembering nothing of the previous events.

--Hikari's House--

"Hikari, there you are! Naruto's not-" Sasuke began to say but than saw Naruto hoisted over Hikari's shoulder, "What happened."

"I found him passed out in his entryway so I decided it would be safer if he was kept at my house for the next few days," Hikari said, laying Naruto on her couch, "I hope that's okay with you."

"Uh…yeah, that's fine. I just hope it's nothing serious," Sasuke said, trusting Hikari since she was a trained medic Nin, so she could probably take better care of Naruto than himself.

Sasuke kneeled down next to the sleeping Naruto; giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, before getting up and bidding Hikari good-bye. Sasuke than poofed away; most likely going to his own house to get some rest.

"I'm sorry Sasuke for lying to you," Hikari said to no one, "I promise I'll watch out for Naruto to make sure things will never go that far again."

-- The Next Day--

Naruto awoke on something that wasn't his usual bed. He felt around for the usual warmth that was Sasuke, yet alas, felt nothing. He slowly sat up to figure out what it was he had slept on.

"Wha…What is this?" Naruto said aloud as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and felt around with the other, "It feels like…a couch?!"

As that was said, Naruto jumped in surprise as all the memories of what he thought to be the night before came flooding back to him.

"That's right…Hikari made me drink that…pink goop, (1)though it didn't taste all that bad." Naruto said while slowly getting off the couch, "What was it that she had called it…wasn't it…something potion?"

"It's called Love Potion #2, or as I like to call it 'Craving Sleeping Beauty'," Hikari said as she came into the living room in her pink and yellow duck pajamas.

"That's a weird name for a potion," Naruto said with a look of confusion, "So, what does it do to me?"

"Well, _I think_, it makes you very sleepy all the time, and when you fall asleep it makes the person nearest to you want to kiss you, and the kiss is what triggers you to wake up. This why the potion is called 'Sleeping Beauty'," Hikari explained as she went into the kitchen and grabbed some hot chocolate for Naruto and her self.

"Thanks, and what about the 'Craving' part of the name?" Naruto said as he was handed his cup of hot coco.

"Well, when you wake up, you will want to kiss the person who kissed you. Like a candy 'craving', you won't be able to get enough of kissing that person," Hikari said with a grin, "So if you don't want to make-out with some random stranger, than you better try and keep awake!"

"Hikari, that's playing dirty! You just said I'll be feeling sleepy all day, so how am I suppose to keep awake?!" Naruto whined, though he continued to sip his coco.

"Not. My. Problem." Hikari smirked while thinking, "This'll be fun to watch"

"Meanie," Naruto huffed as he finished his hot chocolate; setting it on a nearby table.

"I know. Now out you go!" Hikari said as she also set down her drink, than got up and pushed Naruto out of her house; locking the door, "Have fun!"

"Why am I friends with that women again?" Naruto thought as he started on his way to the market, "Might as well get some food since I've been kicked out of Hikari's house."

Though, as the more Naruto walked; the more tired he felt. As he finally reached the ramen stand, he was yawning ever other sentence; and his sleepiness was only getting worse.

"One *yawn* miso ramen ,please," Naruto yawned to the old man at the counter.

"Didn't get much sleep there, ne Naruto-kun?" Ayame, the old man's daughter, said as Naruto yawned again.

"…Something like that…" Naruto said as he laid his head down on the counter, closing his eyes for a split second before remembering what Hikari had said and jolting back up. But, he jumped up to fast and started to sway, but was stopped by to arms catching him before he completely fell down.

"You okay there, Naruto?" Shikamaru said, helping him back into his seat.

"Oh, hi *yawn* Shikamaru, and yeah, more or less *yawn*," Naruto spoke in a soft tone, very unlike his usual self, which worried Shikamaru, but none the less, he believed his friend.

"Well…if you say," Shikamaru said skeptically, while sitting down next to his long-time friend as Naruto's food came.

Once Naruto had finished eating; it taking about 20 minutes because of how sleepy he was; Shikamaru was beginning to worry, so he asked again, "Naruto, are you _positive_ you're alright?"

"Yeah *yawn*, just let me sleep for a little *yawn* bit," Naruto said, while thinking, "It's okay if I fall asleep next to Shikamaru because he's as straight as a ruler so I'm sure everything will be fine," before he laid his head down on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Uh…Naruto," Shikamaru asked, but got no answer for he was already fast asleep. As Shikamaru gazed down at the little blond, he began to feel a slight attraction to him.

"This isn't right! Naruto's just a friend; not to mention he's a GUY, so I shouldn't feel like this!" Shikamaru tried to will away his urges to kiss his blond friend; trying to come up with any logic at all that would help him not think about Naruto in that way, but with no prevail.

As time clicked away, so did Shikamaru's resolve, and after about 40 minutes of bickering with himself, he had decided just a quick peck on the cheek would be alright. So, checking around to make sure no one was looking, Shikamaru leaned down to Naruto's face; breathing in the blond's honey-sweet smell. But, just as he was about to lay his lips upon his 'friend's' cheek, Naruto turned his head in his sleep, causing Shikamaru to kiss Naruto full on the lips!!

Shikamaru just froze from shock as Naruto started to awake.

"Wait…I FELL ASLEEP!! Oh no, now…wait, what was suppose to happen to me?" Naruto thought as the potion started taking more of an effect; Shikamaru finally unfreezing and jumping away from Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was-" Shikamaru stammered, but was cut off by Naruto kissing_ him_ this time. Naruto licked Shikamaru's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was gradually granted to him.

As things started getting heated, Shikamaru started to wrap his arms around Naruto, but before he could, Naruto was yanked away from him.

"Oh, hi Hikari. What's up?" Naruto said in a too-innocent-to-be-guilty-of-anything voice.

"Interesting. This potion doesn't seem to completely take him over like the other one. Good thing I was watching though, so I could break them up before anything too serious had happened," Hikari thought while writing stuff down on her clip board with her free hand, the other holding Naruto by the shirt, while saying, "Enough is enough, lover-boy. Time to get you home; let's go!"

And with that, Naruto was pulled away by Hikari; leaving Shikamaru stunned and confused before coming to his senses, "What happened? I remember sitting with Naruto but than…hm, I can't seem to remember. Strange?"

-- Hikari's House--

"Ow, Hikari! My ear really hurts now!" Naruto complained as an ice pack was thrown at him from the kitchen. Hikari had pulled Naruto by the ear all the way to her house, so now it was really sore.

"Well, sor-ry," Hikari said sarcastically, "But I had to because you wouldn't shut up about how 'good Shikamaru tasted'!"

"Well, he did," Naruto said before holding the ice pack up to his ear, "But I do feel a bit bad for kissing Shikamaru when I had forgotten about Sasuke. I hope you won't tell him what happened, Hikari!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Hikari said with a smile as she opened her pouch and grabbed a bottle with a white liquid inside this time, "Now be a good boy and drink your medicine!"

Fearing for the well being of his ear, Naruto caught the bottle that was thrown at him and downed the strange liquid, and before he felt asleep from the effects of _this_ potion, he asked, "So, what's this potion called?"

"Well, I call it Love Potion #3, but you can call it 'Obedience', though I doubt you'll remember this by the morning," Hikari smirked as Naruto fell once again asleep on the couch. But, this time, instead of letting him sleep, she grabbed him and started taking of his clothes. No, not in _that_ sense, but because she had a MUCH better outfit that he could wear. Ah, what a wonderful time to have a fangirl's imagination!

TBC- _**Chapter 4- **__Love Potion #3: Who's maid am I?__ (Obedience)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed that Chapterw Though, it turned out a bit more…dramatic than I had planned; it was still a fun write!!! I especially loved the ending, how about you guys? I knew NaruShika was a very…uncommon pairing in fanfictions, so I wanted to add it to mine to make it more unique than most Naruto fanfictions!! :D Please tell me if I should continue this story or not, and if there's any Naru- pairings that you think I should add or just personally want to see in a Fanfiction!! XD

_**Please vote on my latest poll**_,

-Stary202

TKS:

1) Naruto's memory is altered to the color of potion that he has drunk last, but as you can tell, Naruto has no memory of the night before, so he still thinks when Hikari gave him the first potion was the night before. He will continue to wake up like this after each potion.


End file.
